Corki
Fähigkeiten Corki's basic attacks are permanently modified to deal physical damage and magic damage. |leveling = |description2 = After 8 minutes have passed, The Package is delivered to both corners of Corki's fountain, which he can pick up after channeling for 1 second. Doing so grants him one cast of within the next 60 seconds, as well as 40% bonus movement speed out of combat prior to the ability being cast, after which The Package goes on cooldown before being delivered again. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }} | will not be consumed if the magic damage part is enough to kill the target. ** Furthermore, the bonus damage from physical effects (namely , , and ) will be split evenly between physical and magic damage. ** The damage from is not affected by Hextech Munitions. ** Both components apply life steal even though on-hit magic damage does not usually interact with it. ** amplify both components' damage. |spellshield = |additional = * All players are warned by Corki emitting a global sound upon picking up The Package. |video = |video2 = }} }} | }} |speed = |cost = |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = 8 |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Corki launches a bomb at the target area, dealing magic damage to enemies hit. The bomb the area as it travels and for 6 seconds afterwards, as well as all affected enemies. |leveling = |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }} | }} | }} |speed = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Corki dashes to the target location, dropping bombs that leave up to 3 blazing patches along his path, depending on the distance traveled. |leveling = |description2 = The fire lasts for 2 seconds, dealing magic damage to enemies that remain in the area every half-second, for a maximum of 5 ticks of damage. |leveling2 = | }} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }} | | }} |speed = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Corki dashes to the target location with extreme speed, all enemies he hits while leaving behind a trail that lasts 5 seconds, enemies within by 90% and dealing 30 - 100 magic damage every second, for a maximum of 150 - 500 magic damage. |leveling = |description2 = Casting Special Delivery instantly resets Valkyrie's cooldown. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }} | 's or 's trails being more fluid) |video = |video2 = }} }} | }} |speed = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = 16 |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Corki activates his gatling gun and sprays bullets in a cone in front of him for 4 seconds, dealing equal parts physical and magic damage every quarter-second and reducing his targets' and each tick, stacking up to 8 times, lingering for 2 seconds after last being damage. |leveling = | }} | }} |description2 = Gatling Gun does not hinder Corki's actions and its cone remains in front of him as he moves. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }} | }} | | }} |speed = 1950 |cost = |costtype = + 1 Missile |cooldown = |static = 2 |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Corki stores a charge of Missile Barrage periodically, up to a maximum of 7 at once, and starts with 7 missiles every time he respawns. |leveling = |description2 = Corki fires a missile in a line that explodes if it hits an enemy, dealing magic damage to nearby ones. Every third missile Corki fires is a , dealing 50% increased damage and doubling its explosion range. |leveling2 = AD)}} | AD)}} }} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }} | }} ;Fähigkeiten . }} Corki feuert eine Leuchtbombe auf eine Fläche mit einem Radius von 250 ab. Dieser Angriff deckt alle nicht getarnten Einheiten und Champions im Umfeld der Explosion 6 Sekunden lang auf und verursacht magischen Schaden an Gegnern im Zielgebiet. |leveling= |range=825 |cooldown=8 |cost= |costtype=Mana }} Corki rast auf sein Ziel zu und hinterlässt dabei eine Feuerspur, die 2.5 Sekunden lang bestehen bleibt und an Gegnern, die in seiner Feuerspur stehen, im Halbsekundentakt magischen Schaden verursacht. |leveling= |range=800 |cooldown= |cost=100 |costtype=Mana }} Corkis Repetiergeschütz feuert 4 Sekunden lang auf alle Ziele in einem 35°-Kegel vor ihm und verursacht dabei normalen Schaden im Halbsekundentakt. Außerdem wird die Rüstung getroffener Ziele verringert. Die Rüstungsverringerung wirkt kumulativ und hält 2 Sekunden an. |leveling= |range=600 |cooldown=16 |cost=50 |costtype=Mana }} Corki feuert eine Rakete in Richtung des Zielorts ab, die beim Aufprall explodiert und Gegner im Bereich Schaden zufügt. Corki lädt alle paar Sekunden eine neue Rakete, jedoch maximal 7. Jede 3. Rakete ist eine besonders Große mit doppeltem Explosionsradius, die 50% zusätzlichen Schaden verursacht. |leveling= % AD)}} % AD)}} |range=1225 |cooldown=2 |cost=20 |costtype=Mana }} Referenzen cs:Corki en:Corki es:Corki fr:Corki pl:Corki pt-br:Corki ru:Corki zh:库奇 Kategorie:2009 Veröffentlicht Kategorie:Veröffentlichter Champion